


Drive me crazy

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess manages to upset Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely linked to episode 4.01

 

“Check his diary,” Lester said, as soon as Philip was out of hearing range. “The next time he meets with the Minister, I want to know about it.”

 

Jess rolled her eyes. “I’ve told you before; no personal hacking.”

 

“Might I remind you that I am your superior. That means you do what I tell you.”

 

Jess just shook her head. “Whatever you say,” she laughed, turning back to her computer.

 

Lester frowned, annoyed, and went back to his office.

 

\------------

 

That evening, a file of reports clutched in her hand as an excuse, Jess let herself into Lester’s office. Most of the others had gone home already but he was still hunched over a pile of paperwork on his desk. He glanced up as the door opened.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

“No.”

 

Jess frowned. “James, have I done something to upset you? Only, you’ve been ignoring me all day.” When he didn’t answer, she put the file down and marched over to him. Taking the pen out of his hand and setting it on the desk, she sat down on the edge, right in front of him.

 

“Jessica, please,” he said, reaching around her to get to his paperwork.

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Seeing that she wasn’t going to give in, he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Can we please talk about this later? Just let me finish up here.”

 

Jess agreed reluctantly, going to pack her things up and collect her jacket.

 

Thirty minutes later, Jess followed Lester into his flat.

 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

 

Lester dropped his briefcase onto the kitchen table and turned back to her. “I don’t appreciate you undermining my authority in front of the others,” he said. “Whatever our personal relationship, it does not give you free reign to speak to me as you did earlier.”

 

Jess frowned. “When? James, I honestly don’t understand.”

 

“This morning, when I asked you about Burton,” Lester reminded her.

 

“But I wasn’t trying to undermine you!” she protested, recalling the conversation. Going over to him she reached up to touch her palm to his cheek. “James, I’m sorry if you thought that, but it wasn’t what I intended.”

 

Lester just shrugged his shoulders. “You wouldn’t be the first to use your relationship with me to increase your influence within the workplace.”

 

“James, I would never do that,” she said, going to her tiptoes to kiss him. “I wouldn’t.”

 

Lester sighed. “I know. I’m just overreacting, I guess.”

 

He slipped his hand around her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, and closed their mouths together once more. He still found it a little unbelievable that a brilliant young woman like Jess would be interested in him in the first place. He kept looking for hidden agendas, any reason other than the fact that she simply liked him, where there were none.

 

“You are,” she agreed.

 

Jess took his hand and led him toward his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Slipping his jacket off his shoulders she slowly removed the rest of his clothes.

 

“I feel incredibly underdressed at present,” he commented, seeing that she was still fully clothed.

 

Jess grinned. “I like it,” she said, pressing up against him as she leaned in to kiss him again. As she did, he ran his hand slowly along her thigh, under her skirt…

 

“Someone’s being naughty,” he scolded playfully. “Going commando?”

 

“Ever since I came to see you in your office,” she confirmed.

 

Lester groaned; had he known that, the conversation earlier might have ended a little differently. She laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Just something for you to think about while you’re sitting at your desk tomorrow,” she told him. “And if you’re a good boy, I might even come to visit again.”

 

“And what then?” he asked, tracing his fingers lower over her bare skin, between her legs. Jess let out a whimper as he slipped his index finger inside her, teasing. “Maybe I’ll bend you over my desk and have my way with you.” He saw the look on her face. “You like that idea, don’t you? The thought that everyone would be able to see.”

 

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t played at the ARC, but that had been before it was fully staffed, before the security teams and surveillance were in place. The thought of her spread over his desk, however, with the entire team outside, where any one of them could look up at any minute, turned him on more than he expected.

 

He quickly divested her of her clothes, all except the little skirt and platform heels. As Jess began to kick them off, he stopped her.

 

“Leave them on.”

 

Jess laughed. “Kinky.”

 

Lester couldn’t deny it, didn’t really want to. He tugged her down onto the bed, Jess landing astride his hips, the little red skirt bunched up around her waist. Lester’s touch was gentle as he used his hands to explore her exposed torso, brushing lightly over her skin, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She pushed forward into his hands as he cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

 

“James, please!”

 

Lester dipped his head to flick his tongue over the sensitive flesh and chuckled. “Patience,” he murmured, inhaling a sharp breath as she shifted in his lap, wriggling against his erection.

 

Sliding his arms around her waist, Lester rolled them so that she was pinned below him. He eased into her, the warm heat of her body taking him in as she wrapped her legs around him, her heels pressing against him.

 

\------------

 

The following day, Lester sat at his desk, nodding as Philip Burton talked. What he was talking about, Lester had no idea, his attention focussed on the windows. Or, more importantly, who was outside the windows. As she walked past, Jess smoothed her skirt down over her backside, flashing him a mischievous smile.

 

“James, are you even listening to me?” Philip asked, sounding annoyed.

 

He looked even more annoyed when Lester answered, completely honestly,

 

“No, Philip, actually I’m not.”

 

Grumbling, Philip left, passing Jess in the doorway. Philip just ignored her but Lester smiled as she came in and closed the door.

 

“You are a bad girl,” he told her.

 

Jess batted her eyelashes at me. “Guess you’ll just have to spank me later.”

 

Lester watched her leave the office in disbelief, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get any work done with that image floating through his mind.   

 

 


End file.
